story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandro (NSI)/Dialogue
*'Morning:' "Morning, player.♪ How are you today? Did you sleep well?" *'Afternoon:' "Hello! Player, did you find something? Just let me know if you do." *'Evening:' "Hey, player. Still working? Be careful at night." *'Night:' "Yaaawn...! I'll be sure sleep well tonight!" *"Holding around a silver sword feels empowering. The moment it makes contact, the sound goes through me like a gong!☆" *"My hobby is working out. I feel all restless when I don't get enough exercise." *'At home:' "I've got no idea when or by whom my first book was written." *'When shown a farm animal:' "A farm animal? How nice." *'When shown a pet:' "This is adorable! You've really made my day special.♫" *'Win a Contest:' "Very amazing!♥ You won! You must feel like you're on top of the world!☆" *'Lose a Contest:' "That's too bad. I know exactly how you feel, player." *'Talk too Much:' "Hey there, beautiful!♪" *'Favourite:' "A-Apple Pie...!!♥ You are the perfect boy/girl! Hehe. Thank you." *'Loved:' "What a wonderful person you are! ♥ Thank you..." *'Liked:' "Hehe. Thank you. My little angel.♫"* *'Neutral:' "Wow, thanks." *'Disliked:' "This is harassing me, player!" *'Hated:' "Why are you giving me this?! I hate it, you know...?! I have feelings!" *'Horror:' "H-hang on, player...! You're horrible! People gonna think we're having a fight!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "You remembered my birthday!♪ Thank you!" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Now is not a good day to give me such an awful birthday gift!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "You already given me a gift today! That's enough!" *= If the player is a male, the lines will change to "Hehe. Thank you. My tough buddy.♫" *'White:' "Hee-hee. Hello, gentleman/lady. Walking alone today?" *'Purple:' "Hello, player! How is everything today? I trust you well.☆" *'Blue:' "Remember, you can always come to me for anything.♪" *'Yellow:' "O, player... you always bring a smile to my face and brighten my day.♫" *'Orange:' "I like how quiet it is on Sunbeam Island. Hee-hee." *'Light Green:' "I'm glad I came to Sunbeam Island. That's because I like you. Am I lying? I'm telling the truth. Why don't you believe me?" *'Green:' "Hehe.♥ There is no girlfriend as wonderful as you." *'Pink:' "Farm House is a nice place to live. I'm so happy living with you.♥" *'Dark Pink:' "Compared to your beauty, jewels are but mere rocks. I tell no lies. I've found the most beautiful jewel in the world.☆" *'Red:' "You're a hard worker. You look energetic when you're working.☆ Hehe. I'm proud of you.♪" *'Rainbow:' "Hello, little angel Player! Hehe... You're so cute when you blush. My love will never change.♥" *'Early Spring:' "I love spring.♥ It just makes me cheerful seeing everything turn green." *'Late Spring:' "Hee-hee. Flowers are beautiful like you.☆" *'Early Summer:' "Working on such a hot day? You're quite determined.♫" *'Late Summer:' "I don't like the hot. I can't wait for autumn." *'Early Autumn:' "Autumn is a such a nice season.♪ I love going for walks on days like this." *'Late Autumn:' "Hehe. Your heart is greater than the falling leaves to enjoy autumn like this.♥" *'Early Winter:' "Winter has everything white.♪ I really enjoy them falling." *'Late Winter:' "The season is ending. I hope we can work together." *'Sunny:' "It's so hot today! I wish I had some ice cream." *'Cloudy:' "Clouds make various kind of shapes.♥" *'Rainy:' "Rain is horrible for a martial artist. The lighting is awful, and you can't go outside without ruining your equipment! *'Snowy:' "“I'm glad you have less work to do in the winter. It must be nice to have a break, huh?" *'New Year's Eve:' "This was actually a pretty good year. But now I'm worried that I won't be as lucky next year." *'Talking on his Birthday:' "Hehe. You remembered my birthday? I'm so happy! ♫" *'White Day:' "Today is the day when guys give girls cookies, isn't it? Correct!♪ I'm going to give some only to you, player... hehe. Well, see you around." ' ' *'Engagement:' "I'm so excited! It's just like I always dreamed." *'Pregnancy:' "Your stomach's getting so big. Let me know if it hurts, player... Your pain is my pain. We'll get through this together." *'After Childbirth:' "Hehe, I like to raise the child. To know we're seeing the same things makes me feel happy. ♥" *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "As soon as the child sees my face, the child comes and hugs me." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "There isn't a kid as cute and nice as ours in the world." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Child is getting so big. Maybe because of all our love?" *'First Child grows up:' "I wonder what our child would like to do in the future." *'Second Child grows up:' "How wonderful, another child. Everyone is jealous." *'Engagement:' "You gave someone a Flower Jewel, I heard. Congratulations." *'Pregnancy:' "Hi. O, the female in your family is giving birth... What a surprise!☆ It must look just like you.♥ I'm looking forward to see the baby. Heh heh.♪" *'After Childbirth:' "I heard that you had a child. Congratulations." *'Baby (Stages 1-3):' "May your baby's future be brighter than the sun's radiant beam." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "How's your child? Doing well?" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Child is looking more and more like you every day, player! ♫" *'First Child grows up:' "O, did you stop by to talk about your family? You are full of knowledge.♫" *'Second Child grows up:' "At your place, Child is walking too? It seems so much fun over there, I'm jealous." Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue